


True Love

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, glossed over angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Demora thinks about her fathers' relationship. Translated into Chinese by the amazing Lalaith_Airfree. (http://www.lofter.com/blog/lalaithairfree?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04)





	True Love

Demora always believed in true love. She believed in it, because she had seen it. Because her fathers had it. When she was a little girl, they told her stories, stories where they saved each other because their love was true. And although she had known that the stories were made up, fairy tales, (based off the stories told in Russia as her Papa would say), she still believed them to be the truth. They had not saved each other through magical kisses or the power of true love protecting them from villains as they did in the stories, but her fathers had still saved each other and their love was still true. 

She had seen it in the way her Papa had broken every rule in Starfleet to rescue her Dad when he had been captured by a pre-warp race and command had forbidden interference. She had seen it in the way that Dad had refused to let Papa withdraw into himself after an away mission gone wrong, where he was the only one left alive. But true love was not just in the big things, it was in everything. 

It was in the way that they did not need words to understand each other at the helm. The way that they sat together, shoulders barely brushing, but it was still enough. It was in the moments where they clung to each other and to her after a narrow escape, reassuring themselves that they were still alive. When she would climb into bed with them following a nightmare and they were always touching, even if they had rolled to opposite sides of the bed in the night, their feet would still be touching. How every time she climbed in between them, even without waking up they would wrap her in their arms, making her feel warm and safe as though nothing could ever hurt her. 

She saw it when they kissed, always as though for the first time, but with a practice that implied they had been doing it forever. Nights when she had heard them whispering and giggling in their room when she was supposed to be in bed. She hadn't known what it meant, but she knew that her fathers were happy. She knew it was true love from the way that they cared for each other, for her, and for everyone else that they loved. She believed in true love because she had come from true love.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be cheesy but it was supposed to be. I just wanted an excuse to gush about my OTP.


End file.
